Mr. Tweedy
Willard Tweedy is the (former) secondary antagonist of Chicken Run. He is Mrs. Tweedy's ex-husband and former henchman. Mr. Tweedy was going around the chicken farm and when the Dogs spotted Ginger, when she was trap, then Mrs. Tweedy asks Mr. Tweedy why Ginger is outside the fence and Mr. Tweedy puts Ginger in the coal bin, but not before swearing revenge on her for making him look bad. In the next morning, Mr. Tweedy opens the bin-door to let ginger out and march to the gate. Biography Background Not much is known about Mr. Tweedy's background. It is however revealed that his family has been in the chicken egg farming industry for generations, his family tree stretching back as far as his great grandfather's days. In Chicken Run In Chicken Run, Mr. Tweedy is the husband of Mrs. Tweedy and one of the two owners of the chicken farm on which the story takes place. Despite him being the one who technically owns the farm (seeing as how his father once owned it before him), Mr. Tweedy strictly obeys to his wife's commands and rules. His usually seen patrolling the farm looking for any escaped chickens along with his dogs and a shotgun slung over his shoulder, but is also frequently seen alongside his wife. Personality Mr. Tweedy always obeyed Mrs. Tweedy's orders, no matter how unreasonable or foolish they may seem. Mr. Tweedy kind of acts like a good guy (as he is afraid of his wife). At the end of the film, as the Tweedys' chicken pie business had gone bankrupt, Mr. Tweedy gets back at Mrs. Tweedy by pushing a door down on her. Appearance He is a slender man and he wears a green shirt and pants, a brown vest, yellow dress shirt and blue scarf around his neck. He also has a hat and black boots. Trivia *Mr. Tweedy is the first DreamWorks character to start as an antagonist and cause the death or defeat of the main antagonist. Dragon would also start off as an antagonist and devour Lord Farquaad in Shrek, and would later also cause the death of Prince Charming in Shrek The Third. King Harold was the third to start off as an antagonist, but caused the death of The Fairy Godmother later in the film. Nana was the fourth, as she hated Alex throughout the first two Madagascar films, but dragged off Makunga in the second film. The Terror was the fifth, as she tried to kill Puss, Kitty and Humpty, but crushed Jack & Jill. The Nightmares were the sixth, as they spread nightmares along with Pitch, but took him down at the end. * Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy's management on their chicken farm, as well as the chicken farm itself is somewhat equivalent with typical prisons (or rather super-maximum security) for humans in real life than normal real-life chicken farms for the following reasons: **Fences around Tweedy's family are covered with barbed wire in similar manner with real-life prisons. **It's said that all chickens must lay their eggs properly as well as never did any attempt to escape or punished via either locked within coal bin or death penalty via butchering. This is somewhat similar with real-life prisons where all inmates must obey the rules within the prison or receiving severe punishment. **Mr. Tweedy's job, along with his hounds in the movie are also comparable with security guards in real-life prison, while Mrs. Tweedy herself on the other hand, comparable with prison wardens. Gallery No chicken escapes.jpg|"NO CHICKEN ESCAPES FROM TWEEDY'S FARM!" Category:Characters Category:Chicken Run characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Husbands Category:Adults Category:Foolish Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Chicken Run Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Idiots Category:Anti-villains